


Underlying Order

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tom Morrow is in MTAC. All around him appears to be chaos, but he knows better.





	Underlying Order

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

He stands in MTAC directing operations, surrounded by screens all showing different things.

One shows Gibbs asking for his back-up. 

Another shows his equal number at the FBI demanding he hand over the case to them. 

Another shows a surveillance operation. 

Another shows a captain on-board a ship requesting assistance with a suspicious death. 

Another shows a continuous feed of news broadcasts.

To many it looks like chaos. But in his role as Director of NCIS, Tom Morrow only sees the underlying order.

"Director Morrow, I need you to sign this urgently."

Barely pausing in mid-conversation, he signs the paper.


End file.
